Amanda Johnson
|image = Amanda.jpg |gender = Female |age = Unknown, possibly the same as present Candace (14-15) |hometown = Danville |parents = Candace Flynn (mother) Jeremy Johnson (possible father) |siblings = Xavier and Fred (brothers) |grandparents = Linda Flynn (grandmother) Lawrence Fletcher (grandfather) Mrs. Johnson (possible grandmother) Jack Johnson (possible grandfather) |title1 = Uncles |other1 = Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher |title2 = Aunts |other2 = Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Suzy Johnson (possible) |title3 = Great-grandparents |other3 = Reginald Fletcher Winifred Fletcher Clyde Flynn Betty Jo Flynn |title4 = Great-uncles-aunts |other4 = Tiana Webber Bob Webber |first = "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" |voice = Jennifer Stone}} is Candace's future daughter. She is the sister of Xavier and Fred. Present life She appears to act like her mother, but reversed, she always tells Xavier and Fred to do something cool during their summer vacation rather than just sit under front of the family's digital tree. To her annoyance, they still answer her question "What are you doing?" with "Nothing" even when they are building bumper cars that move in five dimensions ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Personality She appears to act like her mother, but reversed, she always tells Xavier and Fred to do something cool during their summer vacation rather than just sit under the front of the family's digital tree. She always responds, "I knew it! You guys never do anything!" She also enjoys the same extracurricular activities as her mother: mainly, complaining about her brothers - except Amanda is annoyed by the fact that Xavier and Fred spend their days not doing anything. Physical appearance Amanda looks almost exactly like her mother when she was Amanda's age, except for different clothes and hairstyle (although her skirt is pretty much the same as her mom's when she was a teenager). Background Information *"Amanda" and "Xavier" are the two names that Candace had picked out for her future children in the episodes "The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Swiss Family Phineas", and "Spa Day". Given her interest in Jeremy, it's probable that he is the father of both children. It is possible that Jeremy might be her father because her brother, Xavier, has the same blonde hair and light blue eyes as Jeremy. On that note, Amanda's face shape is more similar to Jeremy's rather than her mothers. However, this is not definite. **Candace's plan with Jeremy was that they would date through college and then marry and have children. If Amanda is approximately the same as Candace in the present day and Jeremy is Amanda's father, then her dream has come true. **If Jeremy Johnson is her father, Suzy Johnson would be her aunt too. *Isabella finds out that she is going to be Amanda's aunt, which means she is likely going to marry either Phineas or Ferb. However, it is possible that she just remained good friends with the Flynn-Fletcher family, so that Candace's kids call her Aunt Isabella, even though they are not actually related. Appearances * "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" * "Candace Gets Busted" * '"S'winter"' * "Lets Take a Quiz" * "Ferb Latin" * "Lotsa Latkes" * "At the Car Wash" * "Road Trip" * "Minor Monogram" * "Mom's Birthday" * "Spa Day" * "She's the Mayor" * "Brain Drain" * "Where's Perry * "Where's Perry(Part 2) Category:Characters Category:Flynn-Fletcher family Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Flynn family Category:Johnson family Category:Candace Lookalikes Category:Look Alikes